Proper Choices
by Kelyi
Summary: Éowyn bids her first lover farewell. LegolasÉowyn Pairing.


Proper Choices  
  
Éowyn clinched her fingers into the gentle fabric of Faramir's mother's dress, now adorned across her athletic build. The navy velvet kissed her frame gently, making the young fiesty Shieldmaiden look far more feminine then she had in days. The mud and blood had been washed from her pale skin and golden hair, she no longer looked as if she had returned from the world of the dead. A light was hidding inside her blue eyes, but now it was masked behind tears of pain that she would not allow to fall. Éowyn forced her slippered feet to climb the stone stairs, softly scrapping as they approached a figure who seemed to glow with an unearthly light. Legolas. The thought of him made Éowyn's knees weak, her stomach twisted into knots as she threatened to turn and rush back down the stairs. She couldn't do this, poised to turn and run, Éowyn heard her name softly called, and forced her eyes back around to meet the soft loving gaze. "Éowyn, you look lovely mellamin." Legolas moved away from one of the many balconies that overlooked Minas Tirth, and moved to take his lover into his arms. Éowyn moved to evade his soft grasp, and took a few steps back, shaking her golden head quickly. "No, Legolas, No. I...I came...I'm sorry." Éowyn hung her blonde head, refusing to see Legolas's confused gaze that settled onto his fair features. He ran a strong finger gently along her velvet covered shoulder, drawing an involuntary shiver from Éowyn, she backed up even further, almost to the base of the stone steps. Legolas's brow scrunched even more, she had not shyed from his intimate touch in many months now. "Éowyn, please, what troubles you?" Éowyn struggled to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat, struggling to down her sorrow and pull a well prepared speech from her mind. Legolas had caused her to forget her words of anger, leaving only those of regret and sorrow in their place. "I...I am marrying Lord Faramir." Éowyn blurted without her elegent begining that she had worked out, she watched as Legolas reeled from the news. She wasn't surprised as anger crossed his face, she had no special poweress, but she knew that the news of his lover marrying a man whom was barely out of boyhood himself shocked the age old elf. "So you shall now be a Lady of Gondor, one to bow towards, one to stay indoors and sew fabrics. One to bear heirs for the sake of a line." Éowyn felt her ire rise, how dare even an elf speak to her in this manner? She moved closer to Legolas and landed one well placed slap across his cheek, watching as he came back up, his cheek red, eyes watering from the sting of her calloused hand. He quickly place his own hand to his cheek, fingers light as the pain faded. Éowyn felt an angry tear slide down her face, she dashed her sleeve quickly across her face. "I did not come here to ask your opinion, Master Elf, I came here to bid you goodbye. I love you Legolas, but you are elven kind, I am a woman of the Roharrim. We wouldn't be proper together, no matter how much I love you. You gave me back my spirit, you taught me how to be a woman, now please..." Éowyn trailed off, her vain attempt to comfort both of them was failing miserably, she longed to fling herself into Legolas's arms and plead for him to take her far from this place. Take her away so that she could die in his arms when her time came. Éowyn took a deep shuttering breath and forced her eyes to look strait into Legolas's. The pain she saw there was overwhelming, she felt her knees buckling, she couldn't do this. Éowyn felt herself loose her balance and start to fall, a pair of arms quickly came around to capture her before she fell. Legolas gathered her close to him, the velvet of her dress scraping against the rougher fabric of his tunic, her blone hair falling across his arms as he pulled her close. The salty taste of her cheek, as he dipped his head and placed kisses along her strong cheekbones. Moving lower, Legolas placed his lips against Éowyn's, kissing her with abandon. Feeling her arms snake around his neck and pull him closer to her, causing the Earth to spin out of control as light exploded behind Éowyn's closed eyes. Legolas finally pulled away from Eoywn, placing feather light kisses atop her forehead, longing to plead with her. "Éowyn...please. One more night, I promise, in the morning I'll go, but I need you with me tonight." Legolas ran his hand along her shoulder, gently unbuttoning the collar of Éowyn's top, running a finger across her collarbone, then adding his lips after that. Éowyn felt her breath catch and quicken, as it always would whenever Legolas would touch her. Feeling hto tears well in her eyes, Éowyn shook her head again, as she opened her mouth to speak, Legolas cover it with a passionate kiss, understanding this would be the last. Pulling away from Éowyn, Legolas stared down for the final time upon her tear streaked cheeks, kiss swollen lips and captivated eyes that now held an ocean of warm tears. Moving his deft fingers, Legolas quickly redid the buttons along her dress, and helped her straighten the opulant material. Taking her alabaster, calloused hand for one final time, Legolas placed a gentle lingering kiss upon it. Nodding in understanding, Legolas release the shieldmaiden.  
  
"Go...Be happy Éowyn, that's all I request. And one day, if you change your mind, you shall know where to find me." With that, Legolas turned away and swept down the tower steps, his booted feet making no sound as they dissapeared, leaving Éowyn alone and cold on a balcony. Éowyn felt her frozen heart break into a thousnad shards, bits and pieces leaking from her eyes. She had released her elf, her first love, and her heart had gone unwillingly with him. Éowyn heard boots echoing as they climbed the staircase, hands that took her shoulders. Dark hair that spilled out around and flitted into her view. Éowyn took a strong breath as Faramir moved to stand beside her.  
  
"And so they stood on the walls of the City of Gondor, and a great wind rose and blew, and their hair, raven and golden, streamed out mingling in the air. And the Shadow departed, and the Sun was unveiled, and a light leaped forth; and the waters of Anduin shone like silver, and in all the houses of the City men sang for the joy that welled up in their hearts from what source they could not tell..."--J.R.R. Tolkien: The Lord of the Rings, Book 6, Chapter 5: The Steward and the King  
  
~The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: If you've got flames, send um elsewhere, if you don't like my pairing, write your own story about your pairing! :) If you like my story, thanks! I love you! Please review and let me know what you think. This may or may not get longer, but at the moment it stands finished. It's short, but I think it gets it's point across!  
  
~Love and Hugs Kailia's! Kelyi 


End file.
